Último Aliento
by AliceMistery
Summary: ¡ADVERTENCIA! -Este fanfic es un spoiler con patas así que si no quieren ser spoileados de los eventos que ocurren en el capítulo 13 y parte del capítulo ta historia se sitúa en el capítulo 14, en la parte en donde Erika toma la decisión de contar o no, la verdad de Ashkore, En este fanfic Erika meditara mas sobre sí misma que en ashkore.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡ADVERTENCIA! -Este fanfic es un spoiler con patas así que si no quieren ser spoileados de los eventos que ocurren en el capítulo 13 y parte del capítulo 14 será mejor que eviten leer este fanfic hasta que el servidor de eldarya en español suba estos ultimos capítulos. -Este fanfic es del genero Gore y tragedia, (aunque claro evitare ser muy explicita o morbosa con el fin de no incomodar al lector). Se recomienda la discreción del lector. Esta historia se sitúa en el capítulo 14, en la parte en donde Erika toma la decisión de contar o no, la verdad de Ashkore, En este fanfic Erika meditara mas sobre si misma que en Ashkore. -Los personajes son de chinomiko y el equipo de beemov, ¡apoyen la obra original!_**

* * *

En Eldarya la luna esta en su punto más alto mientras, todos los guardianes descansaban en sus cómodos cuartos, o bueno, eso era la imagen que quería dar esta misma noche en donde todo es paz y silencio, siendo todo lo contrario para cierta guardiana que, siendo todo lo opuesto a el significado de la paz y silencio.

La joven Erika llevaba una semana después ser traicionada por su mejor amigo, quien a propósito, este mismo le había pedido perdón en mas de una ocasión por forzarla a beber la pócima pero en el fondo el chico no se le notaba el arrepentimiento ni el ni a miiko, la causante de sus males, esta situación le hizo pensar a Erika que en efecto, el joven no se arrepentía de lo sucedido dando por hecho a que la joven solo se le pasara el enojo por el desastroso evento.

Esto le llevó a Erika preguntarse seriamente si su amistad si quiera era real, es decir en todo momento que estuvo de amiga del chico este mismo no mostró una pizca de verdadero interés por ella, o siquiera eso ya que el mismo solo la ayudaba gracias a que se lo ordenaban o simple lastima hacia la pobre humana.

Esta situación no solo hacia sentir a Erika como una inadaptada, sino que también se sentía como una estúpida por haber confiado en el, y al mismo tiempo se sentía vacía, ese vació sin duda es de lo peor que podía sentir la joven en este mismo instante, el saber que estaba sola y abandonada en este infierno personal le daba una sensación de vació, esto se sentía tan molesto ya que por lo general nunca había sentido una sensación igual, aunque bueno tampoco podía negar que esta era el primer engaño en su vida ya que después de su romance de 15 minutos con Dake, le dejaba en claro que esta no era la primera vez que un hombre la engañara viéndole la cara de tonta, pero si era la primera vez que un engaño se volvía en algo mucho mas grave, ya que no solo afectó su relación con ese jefe de guardia sino que también gracias a este "error" ya nadie la reconocería si volvía a la tierra, está maldita poción la redujo a nada en un instante, gracias al maldito beso y su inmensa estupidez.

Erika al recordar esto se sentó en el borde de su cama preguntándose, ¿En eldarya existe la bondad sin ser algo retorcido sacado de una película de terror o peor aun de una película del género drama?, Erika solo negó lentamente con la cabeza al preguntarse semejante estupidez, por supuesto que no, si existía la bondad, solo que se oculta en el resto de desgracias que ocurren en este terreno maldito.

Esto último, era verdad para Erika, en efecto eldarya parece ser una maldición para todos los que viven en este terreno, ¡ni siquiera una misera planta de su mundo podría nacer aquí!, ¡o siquiera un rebaño pequeño podría subsistir aquí!, eldarya parece ser más un cementerio, es decir desde que vino aquí solo pudo ver lo peor que puede ofrecer la humanidad... o mejor dicho seres que dicen usar la razón, eso añádele el maldito hecho de que sin ningún problema podrían destrozar familia por un fin que supuestamente es bueno para todos, Erika maldecía profundamente a todos los hipócritas que había conocido en ese terreno maldito.

Erika después de sentirse molesta con esta situación se levantó de su cama, se sentía horrible al convertirse en una mujer llena de odio y rencor, esto es definitivo, la promesa que le hizo a leiftan estaba rota, pero por algún motivo esto daba igual, después de todo, ¿quien le daría importancia lo que piense una simple humana no tiene familia o amigos o siquiera una vida?, es decir aun la odiaban por lo ocurrido en la biblioteca cuando claramente ella fue honesta con sus superiores, es obvio que Erika desde ahora en adelante estaba sola, y nadie se daría la molestia de salvarla o acompañarla.

Erika con esta larga reflexión, tomó a su familiar en sus brazos convirtiéndolo en huevo como le habían enseñado, definitivamente lo extrañaría se podría decir que era el único ser vivo que sentía afecto hacia Erika, después de dejar al huevo en su cama tomo su espada, esta seria la decisión mas seria y mortal que había tomado toda su vida. Erika medito pensando en lo que esta apunto de hacer mientras observaba la espada y al huevo de su familiar quien yacía en sus brazos.

Con mas claridad en su mente que dudas proseguí a soltar al huevo de su familiar tomando en su lugar su espada, esta misma apuntaba a un lugar fijo, su pecho, dando su ultimo respiro acerco con mucha fuerza y velocidad la espada, dando un golpe fino pero mortal a Erika quien solo se recostó por delante, dejando en lo alto su espada mientras que los ríos de sangre no se hacen esperar, manchando toda su cama de asfixiante pero hermoso carmín.


	2. Chapter 2

-En la madrugada de ayer se halló el cuerpo sin vida de la unica humana que se hacía conocer como Erika, quien la halló fui yo, karenn. -di una pausa para respirar tras mirar el rostro atónito de Miiko.-

-Esa misma madrugada sentía que algo no estaba bien, hasta que yo misma lo confirme al sentir el olor exquisito pero inesperado de la sangre, por suerte para mi pude entrar gracias a la ayuda de mi hermano quien sin mucho esfuerzo rompió la puerta confirmando la mala sensación que tuve esa horrible madrugada- termine mi pequeña pero detallada declaración ante Miiko, al sentir un gran nudo en la garganta indicando que ya no podía hablar mas, solo pude sentir los brazos de mi hermano rodeandome, tal vez intentado consolar mi dolor.

-Esta bien karenn- suspiro Miiko tal vez triste por lo ocurrido- nosotros nos encargaremos de darle un funeral a Erika, ya puedes irte.

-Esta bien Miiko- Mi hermano me soltó al instante, en ocasiones normales el me acompañaría hasta mi habitación pero... Creo que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo después de todo esto tampoco debe ser fácil para el.

Me he dirigido a al pasillo en donde estaba mi cuarto y el antiguo cuarto de Erika, a pesar de estar deprimida por la reciente muerte de Erika sentía una enorme curiosidad, ¡sentía ganas conocer las razones que tenia Erika para suicidarse!, con esto ultimo decidí entrar en el cuarto de Erika.

No me lo podía creer, el familiar de Erika es un huevo al parecer, esto solo me da un nudo en la garganta al pensar que hace unas cuantas semanas pasadas vi a Erika divertirse con este familiar, pero deje esos pensamientos melancólicos para concentrarme en mi actual misión, encontrar alguna nota o pista de lo que realmente pensaba Erika antes de cometer suicidio.

Después de divagar en la antigua habitación de Erika encontré una libreta de notas, después de leer unas cuantas notas en las que no tenían ninguna importancia ahora, termine hallando una nota muy peculiar, en esta se relataba ella había anotado una fórmula, en la que esta misma tenia anotado un componente muy interesante, el agua del Leteo, ¿este componente no es utilizado en la alquimia para hacer olvidar a las personas que lo beben?, esto es extraño, ¿acaso Erika habia hecho alguna poción del olvido como parte de una misión?, que yo recordaba ella no estaba en la guardia abstena como para al menos deducir que era parte de una misión de guardia.

Esto si que es un verdadero enigma, resignada pase de página encontrando una pequeña nota la cual decía, "Tengo que recordar el no fiarme de nadie en esta guardia, Todos son unos traicioneros."

Esta nota definitivamente es muy extraña, ¿Acaso alguien la había traicionado?, y si es el caso ¿quien lo hizo?, resignada al no entender el enorme enigma que se hallaba en estas notas decidí abandonar el cuarto de Erika pues el ambiente que este emitía no era para nada agradable, además existe la posibilidad de que alguien me encuentre en este cuarto, y me quite esta libreta. Tomando esta última decisión salí del cuarto de Erika para encerrarme en el mío, tal vez el habiente de mi cuarto me ayude a aclarar un poco más mis ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

-Maldita sea.- golpee la mesa de mi cuarto al darme cuenta de que ya estaba de nuevo anocheciendo y me encontraba en un maldito rincón sin salida, resignada al no hallar pista alguna decidí recostarme en mi cama, despues de todo ya quería descansar un poco, de tanto sobre pensar las razones del repentino suicidio Erika, me he saltado la cena, aunque bueno de todas formas la depresión ayudó en hacerme perder el apetito.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, pero me di cuenta de este detalle al escuchar un fastidioso golpeteo a mi puerta, molesta me levanté de mi cama, al abrir la puerta me encontré con nevra y alajea, estos me daban una mirada que daba la impresión de que ambos están tristes y preocupados, Alajea proseguir a hablar quitándole la palabra a Nevra.

-Ya esta todo listo, debemos despedirnos de Erika-.

En silencio camine al pasillo mientras le daba una señal de que me siguieran, ambos lo hicieron sin decir nada en el camino que llevaba al pequeño cementerio de la guardia, en todo el trayecto pude notar que Nevra y Alajea se veían muy afectados por la muerte de Erika, pero Nevra, se veia aun mas afectado, es como si el supiera algo y se culpará a sí mismo pues se le notaba el ojo lloroso luchando para no derramar alguna lagrima, aunque todo esto solo sea mi imaginación.

Mientras me acercaba a la tumba de Erika pude ver a todos los que alguna vez conocieron a Erika, por parte de Ykhar estaba totalmente destrozada, la pobre chica se hiperventilada intentado que sus lágrimas dejaran de fluir, por parte de Eweleïn ella solo miraba el suelo, con un semblante triste, decidí apartar la vista de las chicas ya que estas, estaban en su mayoría destruidas emocionalmente, por lo que decidí dirigir mi mirada a los jefes de guardia y a Miiko, por alguna razón sus semblantes daban la impresión de estar pidiendo disculpas de forma interna por supuesto, esta actuación se me hizo más que extraña pues solo ponían esas poses cuando se les acusaba de algo muy grave, esto me pareció muy sospechoso.

Después de que todos se callaran, kero procede a dar el típico discurso de funeral como última despedida a Erika, al momento de que esto terminara salí lo mas pronto posible ya que no tenia ganas de que Chrome intentara consolarme en un intento de que yo cayera a sus pies.

Me sentí mal por haber sido la primera en irme, pues sabia que despues de ese sermón los demás hablaban sobre las experiencias que tuvieron con Erika, pero yo no podía mas, era demasiado para mi, al regresar a la puerta de mi cuarto pude notar una carta en el suelo, al levantarme pude notar que esta misma decía "la verdad".

-Que titulo mas tonto- pensé, mientras abría la dichosa carta, entre a mi cuarto para leer el contenido de esta carta, "Erika no se suicido sin algún motivo, ella se suicido porque fue engañada, le dijeron que esta poción la protegería, pero era solo una mentira, ella al darse cuenta del engaño se rehusó a tomarla, pero la obligaron a tomar la poción que tenia la función de que la familia y amigos de Erika la olvidaran por completo, y el causante de que Erika fuera olvidada fue " mis ojos no podía creer lo que acababan de leer.

-E-el causante de la muerte e-es...

* * *

Los finales de este fanfic varían según la ruta que nosotras hayamos escogido, por lo que el final tendrá sus 3 variaciones, con todo esto aclarado me despido. Adios!


	4. chapter 5

-Nevra...- al leer esto ultimo me dejo atónita, no lo podia creer, mi propio hermano fue el causante de la muerte de Erika, esto definitivamente no es fácil de digerir. Dejando este pequeño pero doloroso trance he decidido confrontar a Nevra, necesito que el mismo me aclare todo de una vez por todas.

Pero al salir de mi cuarto se encontraba Alajea quien ya estaba dispuesta a tocar la puerta de mi cuarto, esta casi se cae del susto al sorprenderla cerca de mi puerta.

-oh Karenn te estaba buscando- dijo esto mientras me abrazaba.

-Al verte ir corriendo del funeral decidí buscarte, nunca te vi así de afectada-

-Tranquila Allie, quisiera seguir hablando pero debo ir a buscar a mi hermano.-

-ya veo...- dijo esto mientras me soltaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, lo siento allie pero esto es entre hermanos.- sin darle tiempo a que me respondiera salí corriendo en busca de Nevra, lo cual no fue difícil ya que este mismo se encontraba solo en un rincón de la playa, esto se me hace raro, Nevra nunca acostumbra a estar solo, por lo general siempre esta acompañado ya sea por sus amigos, los jefes de guardia, o las chicas de la guardia absenta, por lo general estas últimas insisten para estar con el pero sospecho que Nevra fue borde con ellas, o eso es lo pienso.

Al acercarme pude notar que su mirada esta perdida, mirando al vacío, pero eso no debe ser un impedimento para aclarar el caso de Erika, como tampoco esto deja que mi enojo disminuya, me acerque a el mirándolo de una forma forma reprochadora.

-Nevra!- Grite llamando su atención este mismo me miro confuso.

-...¿pasa algo Karenn?-

\- ¡No te hagas la santa paloma conmigo Nevra, ya se lo que le hiciste a Erika! -Nevra palideció al instante este mismo intentó replicar pero lo he interrumpido al instante.

-¡no puedo creer que tu engañaste a Erika con esa maldita poción! ¡Ya ni te reconozco!- Tome a nevra de la camisa con enfado apegándose a mi rostro.

-Ahora aclárame todo de una buena vez, ¿Porque demonios forzaste a Erika a beber esa atrocidad?-

-La pócima tenía el propósito de que las personas quienes conocían a Erika, no la busquen, haciendo que todo ser humano que conozca la existencia de Erika no la recuerde, he borrado la existencia de Erika... y lamento mucho haber hecho eso...-

-¡¿como pudiste hacer eso?! ¡¿Acaso crees que así se solucionan las cosas?!- sin pensarlo dos veces lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pude, esta acción al mismo tiempo provocó dolor en mi mano, el cual ignore.

\- ¡Me da verguenza tener un asesino como hermano!- con esto dicho salí tan rápido como pude de ese rincón para caer al suelo tras tropezar fuertemente con Alajea, quien estaba totalmente impactada.

-Allie, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?- mientras me levantaba del suelo, Alajea miro el suelo avergonzada.

-Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que te ocurrió...- la ayude a levantarse del suelo.

-Pero Allie... yo te lo iba a explicar cuando llegara el momento.-

\- Si pero de igual forma debía saberlo... cometí el mismo error con Erika al verla tan triste que he decidido no cometer el mismo error contigo.- lo único que pude hacer fue darle un abrazo corto.

-Tranquila Allie, todo estará bien.- Alajea se le notaba tanta tristeza que se me olvidó que estaba huyendo de Nevra, quien se encontraba enfrente de nosotras-

-Karenn por favor ,hablemos, no quiero perderte a ti también.- Nevra intentó tomar mi mano pero yo lo rechacé inmediatamente.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, ya me dijiste lo necesario.- lo mire con mucho odio, Alajea me tomó del brazo mientras miraba con odio a Nevra.

-Karenn, intenta calmarte por favor, lo que hizo estuvo mal pero no debes tratarlo asi, mira yo tambien estoy muy enojada, pero esa no es la solución.- Me solté inmediatamente con brusquedad después de empujarla.

-Ya déjenme sola, los dos están completamente locos.- con esto ultimo salí corriendo fuera de la playa, hasta llegar al pasillo de las guardias, la carrera fue realmente agotadora, pero no quería hablar con alajea y Nevra, quienes me han seguido en todo el trayecto.

Pero de forma abrupta un objeto me golpeo fuerte llevándome al suelo, mientras escuchaba un ensordecedor estallido, un gran dolor invadió mi cuerpo entero, pude sentir la sangre escurrir por todo mi cuerpo, rápidamente sentí los brazos de Nevra quien esta totalmente horrorizado, este mismo me esta gritando, pero no le entiendo nada de lo que me esta diciendo, no me puedo concentrar de todas forma, ya que en el suelo se encontraba Alajea en mi misma situación que yo, después de ver a Alajea y a Nevra estoy empezando a desconectarme de la realidad, esto mismo hace que todo lo que pueda ver sea una aterradora oscuridad, mientras el dolor desaparece, creo que estoy perdiendo la conciencia.

-Nota de alice.

Lo siento por la demora, se que ha sido una semana sin actividad con respecto a este fanfic y lamento mucho eso, tuve otras cosas que hacer, me siento muy mal dejarlos esperar de esa forma.


	5. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente, solo sé que calor se apodera mi cuerpo y mientras la luz del sol me golpea con fuerza mi rostro, empecé a abrir mis ojos con lentitud con el fin de no lastimar mi vista en vano ya que la luz es cegadora que no puedo evitar poner mis manos en mi rostro mientras mis ojos arden ante la luz siento como alguien me abraza de repente, yo intento moverme pero al instante siento como el dolor recorre todo mi cuerpo.

-Karenn Tranquila soy yo, despierta- pude sentir como el agarre desaparecía dejándome quieta, al sentir como mis ojos se adaptan a la luz, abro los ojos con lentitud, lo primero que observo es a mi hermano, Nevra quien está enfrente mío mirándome aparte mi mirada con disgusto al recordar lo ocurrido con Erika, este me tomo del hombro con preocupación.

-¿Que pasa Nevra? ¿Porque de repente actúas como si nada ocurriera? ¡Exijo respuestas!- intentaba levantarme tras notar como el dolor en mi cuerpo volvía intensificado me quede quieta, solo pude mirar a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que estaba en medio de un bosque, no recuerdo cuál de todos, solo note que estábamos en un lugar completamente lejano a la C.G, Nevra solo se quedó pensativo, es obvio que algo andaba definitivamente mal.

-¿y bien?-cruce mis brazos con firmeza, Nevra solo miro al suelo por unos segundos, ya decidido me miro a los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de confesarme algo terrible.

-Karenn, estas en grandes problemas ahora mismo, no eres bienvenida en la C.G.-

-Espera ¿porque ya no soy bienvenida? ¿Acaso me acusaron de algo malo o algo parecido?-Nevra miro al suelo por unos segundo intentando buscar las palabras correctas para explicarme esta situación.

-No eres bienvenida porque han mandado la misión de matarte.-miro al suelo por un segundo para mirarme a mí de nuevo.- como lo hicieron con Alajea...-.

-¿Q-que? ¡¿Porque?!-

-Porque pedazos del gran cristal han entrado en contacto con tu piel, y como ya sabes, puedes estar infectada por lo que se tomó la decisión de matarte para no arriesgar a la guardia...

-Pero yo no estoy siendo peligrosa o algo parecido en este instante...¿porque no levantan esta orden al verme dócil?.

-Karenn... lo mismo dijo alajea... pero ella fue asesinada de igual forma al considerar la posibilidad de que los efectos se presente en ustedes después... por lo que he decidido escapar contigo.-

-Ósea que la C.G. nos ha traicionado y tu abandonaste todo lo que has conocido por mí... Nevra yo...-No pude contener mis lágrimas por más tiempo más llore mientras lo abrazaba, sabía que lo que le había hecho a Erika era malo... pero no poda evitar sentirme mal por Nevra, después de todo él es mi hermano, debo ser comprensiva con él después de todo abandonado todo por mí.

-Tranquila karenn, no me arrepiento de traicionar a la C.G.. Después de todo eres lo único que me queda...-me devuelve el abrazo.

-Y.. .¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Bueno debes huir hacia la casa de nuestros padres, ellos te acogerán allí, mientras yo intento huir de la C.G.

-¡Pero te asesinaran!- mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

-No te preocupes por eso, me las arreglare cuando eso ocurra, debemos seguir con nuestro camino, ya no falta mucho para llegar, venga levántate.- Se levantó del suelo con rapidez ofreciéndome la mano, aún no quería moverme, todo esto es muy difícil para mí.

Segundos después tome la mano de Nevra, al levantarme pude sentir el maldito dolor en todo mi cuerpo, pero decidida al ver los sacrificios que Nevra está haciendo por mi decidí caminar sin pedirle ayuda, él ya está haciendo mucho por mí, caminamos por un largo rato, logre descubrir que pase 2 días dormida, también que a Miiko le había dolido tener que tomar esa decisión, Nevra me argumento que ella ya estaba mal desde la muerte de Erika, no fue fácil de asimilar para Miiko ya que esto implicaba que ya no era la responsable una muerte sino de 3 muertes en menos de una semana, definitivamente Huang Hua no se tomara nada bien estas pérdidas.

Pero definitivamente lo peor que me conto Nevra fue que el enmascarado quien había sido el responsable de la explosión de el gran cristal, esta información fue sacada de un papel que estaba en el suelo después de la gran explosión, en este el enmascarado confeso brevemente sus intenciones "Le destrozare la vida a de toda guardia como lo hicieron con Erika", Obviamente no todos supieron interpretar esta carta, Ykhar y Eweleïn no se enteraron del verdadero significado de la carta ya que no han descubierto el engaño que le hicieron a Erika con respecto a la poción, es lamentable saber que nadie tendrá el coraje de decirle la verdad a estas chicas.

La idea de volver a casa me gustaba pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi hermano, el no es bienvenido allá, no quise decirle que yo lo acompañaba o algo parecido, esto se debe a que Nevra ya debió pensar en alguna forma de que yo pudiera estar con él, pero creo que la ejecución de estar juntos es complejo dejándome a mi como una simple carga, aun no le he podido perdonar lo que le hizo a Erika, ella no merecía ese destino, pero después de todo es mi hermano y debo estar con el después de todo el salvo mi vida, creo que será la última vez que pueda ver a mi hermano en persona, como paso con Erika y Alajea, se podría decir que las personas que más amaba me han dejado de lado no puedo dejar de sentirme mal con todo esto.


	6. carta para karenn

Carta para karenn.

Hola karenn, perdóname por no haber mandado una carta con anterioridad, encontrar el lugar y tiempo para escribirte una carta se ha vuelto una labor muy difícil después de los daños que has causado, aun no puedo creer que hayas matado a nuestros padres, pero creo firmemente que el cristal fue el causante de esas muerte, quisiera dejar de huir de la C.G. al ser un el causante de todas estas muerte, no me arrepiento de nada.

Quisiera que mi hermana volviera, pero ya es muy tarde para eso, y sin importar lo que pase te encubriré cualquier rastro que pueda hacer que te encuentre la C.G.

Con cariño Nevra.


End file.
